Why I Love You
by DracoHermioneSupporter
Summary: Draco's feelings for Hermione are expressed as a song from B2K, called Why I Love You.


Why I Love You  
  
~+From day one you and I've been friends.  
  
Hangin out, havin fun, chillin.  
  
Now I know at times I got crazy, silly ways and actin shady.  
  
You peep things in me that noone sees.  
  
You hold it down fo shizzy.  
  
Now I have friends I thought were true but noone more true than you.  
  
So what am I gonna do.  
  
It took a while for me to see how special you treated me+~  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin common room, thinking of his first year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He remembered how he offered to become the famous Harry Potter's friend and him refusing. He had also insulted two of his new friends that day, red-headed Ronald Wealsey and mudblood, know-it-all Hermione Granger. He remembered how he had taken more thought to insulting Ron, but then after the feast, pulled Hermione aside and told her that he want to be friends with her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You, a pureblood Malfoy want to be friends with ME, a mere Mudblood? What an honor, Malfoy," Hermione said sarcastically. She could believe that Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin pureblood with a Death Eater father wanted to be her friend.  
  
"Yes, I do want to become friends with you. Want to take a walk with me tomorrow morning after Potions?"  
  
After thinking for several seconds, Hermione decided to give it a chance and replied, "Sure, Draco."  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
He recalled thoughts of the two of them secretly meeting when she wasn't involved with the Wonder Trio of Hogwarts. He had been a snob and a selfish brat for all he could remember, but Hermione had found another side to him, a good side of Draco Malfoy. He stopped thinking back and recalled that he had friends, of course, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Marcus Flint, and so on, but he noticed that his truest friend was Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor. It was now their seventh year back at Hogwarts and he finally realized that Hermione had treated him differently from all of his other friends, not as an equal, but more than an equal, as in not just a friend. He smiles and sits up in the couch next to the fire.   
  
~+Maybe thats the reason why I love you.  
  
You're my heart girl.  
  
And wit all the crazy things that I do, you're still here girl.  
  
Noone else can make me feel like you do.  
  
You've shared my world.  
  
Baby thats the reason why I love you.+~  
  
He smiled and thought to himself, "God, I am actually loving somone. Me, Draco Malfoy, a pureblood Slytherin, is in love with a muggle-born witch!" He jumped up and raced down into the Head Boy and Head Girl dormitories. As he passed the four founders potrait, he said, "Hogwarts." The potrait swung open and he raced inside the potrait hole to find Hermione, sitting in front of the Head common room fire, reading through a book called, "Dark Arts Through the Ages." His heart started to race, in a good way, whenever he saw or was near Hermione, this happened. HE approached her slowly with a smile.  
  
~+No other girl is quite like you.  
  
And noone has my back like you do.  
  
Girl you're one of a kind and you blow my mind.  
  
And I'm glad to say you're mine.  
  
Girl you're the one that changed me from a boy into a man.+~  
  
He smiled to himself and sat next to her, embracing her from her right side. Hermione looked up from her book and smiled. "Hi Draco," she cooed. Draco smiled and said, "Hi honey." Here was a bookworm, know-it-all, half-muggle Gryffindor that he had loved for so long. He didn't care anymore, his father was sentenced to a life-term in Azkaban, the wizard prison, and his mother admired Draco for having this kind of love for Hermione. He had been an immature prat until he met Hermione. They had been dating since their first year, of course secretly at first and then all of the other students found out during their third year. Their relationship was very discreet for about three years and here they were, just the two of them, as Head Boy and Head Girl at Hogwarts. They were well respected and all, but they had each other and that's all that mattered to them. Hermione smiled and put her book down on the coffee table in front of them. She leaned against his firm, muscular chest and put her hands on his soft cheeks and said softly, "I'm glad that after all of those years, we can now be together in public, Draco." She giggled a little bit as she said this. Draco just simply smiled at her and said, "I'm glad to say that you're mine, Hermione." He leans his face into Hermione and their lips meet. Their tongues are entwined in a passion frenzy and they break the kiss, breathlessly.  
  
~+Maybe thats the reason why I love you.  
  
You're my heart girl.  
  
And wit all the crazy things that I do, you're still here girl.  
  
Noone else can make me feel like you do.  
  
You've shared my world.  
  
Baby thats the reason why I love you.+~  
  
They smile at each other and they are soon entangled in each other's arms, touching each other, exploring each other, and expressing their feelings for one another.  
  
~+It took a while for me to see how special you treated me.  
  
Maybe thats the reason why I love you.  
  
You're my heart girl.  
  
And wit all the crazy things that I do, you're still here girl.  
  
Noone else can make me feel like you do.  
  
You've shared my world.  
  
Baby thats the reason why I love you.+~  
  
Hermione smiles as she pulls away from Draco and goes back to her book. Draco withdraws a red rose from his cloak and hands it to her. She grins and brushes her lips against his soft, pale cheek.  
  
~+Maybe thats the reason why I love you.  
  
You're my heart girl.  
  
And wit all the crazy things that I do, you're still here girl.  
  
Noone else can make me feel like you do.  
  
You've shared my world.  
  
Baby thats the reason why I love you.+~  
  
Draco helps her up and kneels down in front of her on one knee. He takes out a small case, enclosed a silver ring with several diamonds embedded aroung a red ruby. He opens the case and looks up at her saying, "Hermione, will you be mine always and forever?" Hermione shrieks with joy as she accepts the ring and puts in on her left ring finger. Draco gets up and is greeted by her warm, soft kisses all over his face. "I love you, Draco." Hermione pulls away from him for a seconds and gazes into his now relaxing, deep blue eyes. Draco grins and then softens his expression into a loving smile and says, "I love you, too, love." He leads her into his quarters and lays her on his bed, smiling deviously. Draco leans down and kisses her with all of the passion he had trapped within him the last seven years.  
  
~+I Love You, maybe thats the reason why I love you.+~ 


End file.
